The Death of Sakuragi Hanamichi
by A.L1
Summary: Sakuragi Hanamichi is dead! Now, a few of his friends take the case and try to find the personpeople responsible. Ratings due to violence and other elements.
1. The Discovery

The Death of Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Prologue  
  
(Sakuragi's Neighborhood 4:00 p.m. after school)  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi is a self- proclaimed basketman and genius. He is now walking down his street with his gundan.  
  
"Nyahahahahaha! I love this new water bottle Haruko-san gave me!" laughed out the annoying red head. Today, he laughed so loud that everyone at the street started looking at him. Being regulars there, they should have already been used to the boy's loud laughing. They weren't. They all stared, the restaurant owners, the people selling stuff on the streets, one or two bums and a few gang members. However, he did not know all of the people looking at him.  
  
About a day ago, Haruko gave Sakuragi a water bottle as a belated birthday gift. (Everyone but his family and the gundan didn't know it was his birthday and just played tricks on each other.) He was very excited over the gift even though it was something Haruko picked out suddenly at the spur of the moment. He drank out of it many times.  
  
*****  
  
( Shohoku Gym 4:00 a.m.)  
  
Everyone groaned as they got dressed for practice. They had just had a late night practice the day before, and now, they had to go for an early morning practice, too. Things were well with them, making it to the nationals and all, but the rigorous training could be skipped. The Shohoku basketball team would die of exhaustion before they even started playing in the Nationals.  
  
"Hey, has anyone seen Sakuragi?" Yasuda asked. It seemed weird without Sakuragi in practice. He seemed to always go to practice religiously.  
  
Akagi just grunted a bit.  
  
"He probably forgot. Baka."  
  
After everyone changed they all entered the gym room. But before anyone could even begin to think about practicing, a horrible sight filled their eyes.  
  
*****  
  
( Shohoku Gym 4:30 a.m.)  
  
"So can you tell us exactly what happened?" the police officer asked. He was planning on giving his report to the station. It wasn't everyday things like this happened in the area, so it was a bit of a shock for him, too. Sure, there were plenty gang fights, thieves, even murders here and there, but suicide was definitely rare. He couldn't even remember the last time he had to report one. But even though it was clearly a suicide, these hard-headed high-schoolers thought otherwise.  
  
"Listen officer, I don't know what else you can say about this, but this definitely was not suicide! It was murder! He wouldn't do something like this! .Would he?" This quote brought to you by Ayako. She had been last to arrive at the gym, but she was to talk to the police man as her duty as manager.  
  
"Okay ma'am, listen and pay attention. I don't know how old you are so you probably weren't around when suicide and self-mutilation was common. But I've been around, and I know what's what. This was definitely a suicide case! There was no proof that anyone killed him, and no one found anything to prove it!"  
  
Ayako was now on the verge of tears. She had already cried enough after finding out that Sakuragi had died, but not even listening to her part of the story was a killer! The officer took a look at the woman's face and sighed.  
  
"Look, the most we'll do is have a second search and an autopsy for him. Now, will you tell me exactly what happened in your own words?"  
  
Ayako gulped back her tears, looked straight into the man's eye and began.  
  
"The Shohouku basketball team had just made the finals and they were going to the nationals. Everyone was so excited. Akagi-sempai was so excited, that he started making a few early morning practices. This was about the third one. The boys were already supposed have started practice. I came five minutes late. By then, everyone had gotten Sakuragi off the rope and called the hospital."  
  
The police officer, all right his name is Takeshi, called for all the men to gather around. (I'm talking about his co-workers, not the basketball players.)  
  
"Okay men, did anyone find anything?"  
  
His replies didn't help a bit of anyone's comfort.  
  
"Nothing over on my side, sir."  
  
"Nothing in the locker room."  
  
"Nothing behind the bleachers."  
  
"Nothing around the body-"  
  
"Except for blood."  
  
The last one caught Takeshi's ears, and a question formed into his mind. How come there was blood on the death scene if the victim died from hanging himself. Takeshi suddenly thought that maybe the kids were right and weren't that far from the truth. He began to speak again.  
  
"Since we can't find any clues on how he died, we'll just have to wait until we see the autopsy. Everyone, get as many versions of the story as you can from these students. We might have a murder on our hands."  
  
*****  
  
If I were to tell you that everyone was shocked, that would be considered the understatement of the year. By that afternoon, everyone knew that there had been committed in Shohoku's very own gym. And not only that, but it was one of Shohoku's very own students that had been the victim. The victim was Sakuragi Hanamichi, the rebound king.  
  
16-year-old Hanamichi was found dead in the Shohoku gym. He was hanged from the ceiling with blood dripping down from an unknown source. He still had his uniform still on, but it was torn and filled with dirt. A stool was found almost directly under the hanging corpse. Although the setting had blood, there had been no indication that he had walked into the gym. Besides the fact that there was blood on it, the floor was completely clean. The only thing comforting was the look on Sakuragi's face. He looked like he died peacefully.  
  
(Note: All the basketball players were given a choice wether they wanted to go to school or not. Most of them did.)  
  
Everyone close to Sakuragi was beyond devastated. They all had faced tough times, but this was one of the worst. They all tried to hide how much it really impacted them, but to no avail. When Haruko found out, she was crying so hard, she was sent home. A death was something she never faced throughout her life.  
  
Akagi on the other hand, managed to stay strong. He managed to get through school without crying. Hw had run out a long time ago. But somehow, if you heard his voice, if you saw him move, and if you felt his skin, there was nothing but pain. He felt something sting in his heart. Was it regret? No, he knew it was not his fault, it was someone else's. Was it anger? No, at times like these, Akagi knew it was worthless to get angry. Was it sadness? No, well, maybe, but that was something he hardly ever felt. Whatever it was though, it hurt. Maybe it was worry. He suddenly started getting even more concerned for his sister.  
  
Mitsui kicked a nearby wall! Damn! It really hurt! However, it did not hurt as much as his heart. It was only in that instant that he found out Sakuragi died that he realized something. Sakuragi would never again call him Mitchi. He would never see him smile or hear him laugh. Like Akagi, he didn't shed any tears. Nobody needed to see him cry. Not before the funeral. He didn't know why he died or even questioned it. All he knew was that, whoever murdered Hanamichi was gonna pay. Dearly. He looked at the school itself during the lunch break and secretly adored the fact that basketball practice was cancelled. He couldn't stand to look at the place where Sakuragi was killed. With a sigh and a few deep thoughts running through his mind. Mitsui did a thing that he hadn't done since he was with the Tetsuo and the gang. He skipped the rest of school.  
  
Miyagi patted Ayako's back in comforted. She had cried along with Miyagi while they were going to her house. Miyagi had offered to walk her home since they both decided that they wouldn't come to school today. Although they didn't talk at all to each other that day, they didn't need to. They knew exactly how the other felt. You could say it was a strong connection between them. Their relationship may have just been one-sided love, but that didn't mean they didn't know each other enough to not know how the other feels. By the time they had reached Ayako's house, Ayako had stopped crying and was beginning to go up the steps. Miyagi began to say something, but Ayako moved closer to him and put her fingers on his mouth. She mouthed the words, "I know.I know." and went up to her house.  
  
Rukawa sat on one of the chairs in the gym. The police had left about an hour ago, and he decided to stay for school. At first, he wanted to practice while everyone was mourning their lost companion, but he couldn't bring himself to do that. Damnit! Why did that do'aho's death affected him? He didn't really care about him, did he? Damnit! Why? Why? Why? He took a basketball lying on the ground and threw it at the wall in anger? Why, Damnit! He felt like his head was going to explode. That do'aho made him not want to play basketball. He hated him more than ever now. And the worst thing was, he couldn't even call him do'aho! Rukawa then found himself with his back against the wall, slowly bringing himself down. Like Haruko, he never faced a death before. He wiped away his eyes, feeling something wet around them. They were tears. What was wrong? This was not like him. Damn it all.  
  
Kogure had just been given the worst errand in all of history. He had to tell the Sakuragi gundan that their red-haired friend was forever gone. He didn't know exactly why he volunteered, there was just something inside of him telling him to do that. It was in the middle of the morning, and he had put himself in front of the school. He waited for them to arrive soon. He waited and waited until he saw the four boys coming towards the school. The four boys were laughing about something Noma had done while in Junior High School. All of a sudden, Kogure didn't have the heart to tell them that their quintet was now officially a quartet. However, he had somehow gotten the guts to go up to them.  
  
"You guys, I have something to tell you."  
  
And so, the vice-captain told Sakuragi's friends exactly what happened in detail. The shock was pretty big for them. They didn't know what to say. At first, they all thought he was joking. It took one look at Kogure's cold- serious eyes that he, unfortunately, wasn't. No matter how much he wanted it to be, it wasn't. Soon, the strong gundan was now weak in the knees. No more would they every get head-butted for saying the wrong things in front of him No more would they see him foul in a game. No more will they hang out along side each other. They were even denied the laugh they were so used to hearing. The gundan was completely quiet and completely separate the rest of the day.  
  
*****  
  
(Sakuragi's neighborhood 4:50 p.m.)  
  
Yohei walked. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he care. Just this morning, he had found out that his best friend had died. He was the only one that could truly say that he knew Sakuragi Hanamichi the best. He didn't like being alone, but this time was all right. The rest of the gundan had gone their separate ways. They were probably going home, but Yohei kept walking to the unknown destination. He had walked for a long while thinking about his past memories with his red-haired friend. He didn't stop until he noticed he was right in front of Hanamichi's little house. After some self-thought on what he should do, he went in, thinking that he could at least comfort his best friend's mother.  
  
Inside, he walked in. He called out.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?"  
  
After taking off his shoes, he went in more. He began to wonder where Sakuragi's mom was. They knew each other and were on good terms. He found her in the kitchen. It looked like a mess, like someone had torn the place apart in anger and frustration. Yohei guessed that she had done it herself. Mrs. Sakuragi was sitting down on a chair in front of the kitchen table. Her head was on the table with her face, facing the table, and she was shiver as though she was crying. She probably was. Her hair was messed up, her arms had scratches and marks on them, and her clothes were ripped.  
  
"Auntie?" Yohei asked. He was clearly worried about her. The only indication that she was alive or conscious was her shivering and the crying sounds she made. Slowly, he out his hand on her shoulder gently. Immediately, she put up her head in an alert fashion. She calmed down when she saw Yohei's face.  
  
"Yohei.Is that you? Come! I have something for you!" Her face brightened when she said that remark. She snatched Yohei's arm and headed towards Hanamichi's room At first, Yohei wanted to protest, but he couldn't deny it since the woman probably never got anything to this kind of close relief ever since she got the news. Normally now, she would be at work, because she liked it. Hanamichi would enjoy the privacy. But now was different; she seemed like a different person now. The only way to find out anything was to follow her.  
  
The two burst into Hanamichi's room. Mrs. Sakuragi went onto one side of the room were Hanamichi's desk was. She opened a drawer built in on the side and took out a notebook. She held the book in her arms for a while, even stroking it a bit before handing it to Yohei.  
  
"Here. He wanted you to have this." With that being said, she fled the room in tears. Since Yohei didn't want to disturb her anymore than she already was, he left the house quietly. Although, it seemed as though Mrs. Sakuragi looked like a heavy burden has been taken off of her shoulder and was now just crying as she wanted to. While walking down the street, he opened up the notebook to see what was written.  
  
*****  
  
(Sakuragi's notebook No official time. Big Note: The journal was originally filled with bad spelling, awful grammar, and messy drawing, so, very few people could truly read it. Yohei was one of those people. We have done the honor of fixing that up. That way, it's all clearer to everyone! That's why it may not seem like his journal. There was also Japenese slang.)  
  
Hey! This is the first part of the "promise journal!" Actually, I'm not too sure how this thing sorta works yet, but I guess I'll just write whatever in it. If you're probably reading this, Yohei, then it means I'm dead. (Like that's gonna happen any time soon. But then again, you never know!)  
  
***** Yohei stopped reading for a second. He suddenly remembered the promise. It was about the time when Hanamichi's father died. It took a while for him to come back to normal, but he did. It was just a day after the funeral when they made a simple promise that he thought was just to make Hanamichi better.  
  
**** (Flashback conversation No indicated time A year ago)  
  
"Yohei!"  
  
"Oy! Hanamichi! You're better all ready?"  
  
"."  
  
"Hanamichi."  
  
"Yohei, I've been thinking."  
  
"That's new."  
  
"I'm serious!"  
  
"Okay, okay. What is it?"  
  
"After seeing otousan (father) die like that. I thought about how quick it was for anyone you know to suddenly. You know, die. I've also thought about how angry I was for not being able to help. I would hate to die and not let anyone I know something I always wanted to tell them but never do."  
  
"What are you saying? This isn't like you."  
  
"I haven't been like me at all lately. I just thought that I would hate dying without ever confessing things I always wanted to. You know, like apologizing to people you never would have if you were alive."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
" Yohei, will you promise me."  
  
"."  
  
"If either of us were to die, the other would carry on the other's last wishes?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"We would each write in a notebook with out thoughts, feelings, and other things that you'd want someone to know if you'd die. The first one that dies gets their notebook sent to the other!"  
  
"Hanamichi."  
  
"Okay, can you promise me that?"  
  
".Whatever will make you happy."  
  
"Yosha!"  
  
A few weeks later  
  
"I got my notebook"  
  
"I got mine!"  
  
"Oo! Lemme see!"  
  
"No, Hanamichi! This is for when we die! No looking until I die. It has important secrets in here!"  
  
"If that's the case, I'll just kill you now!"  
  
"Ahhhh~!"  
  
"Nyahahahahaha! Like I'd ever do that! I can't kill the person who's going to fulfill my last wishes! At least not yet!"  
  
"Hahahahaha!"  
  
Both boys were laughing that day and the other boys of the gundan didn't understand why.  
  
*****  
  
That had happened years ago. In reality, there was nothing in that notebook, because he thought that Hanamichi was kidding at that time. Apparently, he wasn't. He actually took it seriously! He read on further:  
  
Well.actually.I have no idea what my last wishes are at the moment! Ah, I'll just write it later.  
  
23 pages later of procratination, angry notes of revenge, "nevermind I did it all ready," and all the thoughts of his 50 breakups.  
  
Yohei.Haruko-san is soooooo wonderful. She's the one Yohei. I don't care whether or not she likes that Kitsune or not. She's the one I want. I love her. If I die. (Which I tell you, is NOT gonna happen soon.) I want you to tell her how I felt about her. I wonder how much she'll be crying at the funeral. Oh well, better not think about that! Oh yeah, don't you dare confront Rukawa for me! I'll finish him in hell. No, change that. I'll bring him to hell.  
  
Yohei was quite amazed at how much he wrote. He even kept changing his last wishes. Right now, it seemed that all he had to do was confess to Haruko for him, avoid a fight with Rukawa, tell his Mom that he loved her, (although it might not work since she seemed to have already read the jourmal) and take revenge for him if he was murdered. The reading continued.  
  
Yohei, do me a favor and rip up Ayako's fan for me. I'd like to do it, but I'll get in trouble and I would be dead.  
  
Okay, he had a few more things to do.  
  
Can you also punch Miyagi and Mitsui for me? They were doubting the tensai's abilities.  
  
Now it seems as though he was doing too much. Eventually, he came to the last part of the book. By this time, he had to give flowers to Haruko while confessing for Hanamichi, tell his mom he loved her, avoid a fight with Rukawa, take revenge if he died, and never allow anyone to gain the name Tensai Basketto-man and Rebound King. It was amazing how Hanamichi kept this promise even after so long. He normally would give up something like this. A whole year of feelings written on a few pieces of paper suddenly made Yohei even closer to Hanamichi then he already was. He even learned a few things about him he would never admit in public. However, what shocked him most was the last paragraph:  
  
Yohei~ I feel so weird today. There's this weird headache I'm having. (Which is weird since the Tensai never has headaches!) But for some reason, I feel soooooo~ good. This feeling is soooooo~ nice. I really love that new water bottle Haruko-chan gave me. This feeling almost makes me as happy as when I'm with Haruko-chan. Harujo-chan~ (That's right, he misspelled Haruko- chan.) I hear these scratchy noises-no wait! I think I hear people whispering. Ah, forget it, it's probably my headache. Did I ever mention you're by best friend? You better say "yes." Mommy is such a nice lady. I wuv her. Somethimes I ish I die and Momy 2 so wee can C Dady again. Nyahahahahahahaha! Just kidding, Yohei. I ain't gon' dei soon. Nooooo~ way. I go sleep now 'cause I feel so good.  
  
This disturbed Yohei. Not only did most of it not make sense, but it looked like he wrote a bit in English. Like Hanamichi could write that. The first part looked something like Hanamichi's writing, but the rest just looked very screwed up. He closed the book along with his eyes as he stopped where he was. Hanamichi was definetly murdered. This book proved that.  
  
He began walking down the street. He had a plan and the murderer was gonna pay. 


	2. The Deal

The Death of Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for the reviews. Actually, the reason why Hanamichi was killed off particularly, if anyone wants to know, is because I'm planning on making this a series. There will each be an alternate universe in which a character is killed and someone like that finds out who dun it. Hikoichi, of course, will have to be the detective in each one, but that doesn't mean that other characters won't shine also. It's mostly minor character that will, though. Anyway, as the main character of Slam Dunk, Hanamichi gets the right to go first. Don't worry! The murder(s) of Sakuragi will pay. In fact, I am taking requests as of now on what to do to the person/people who killed him. And just to tell you, in my opinion, Hanamichi didn't deserve to die. The character(s) that killed him seem(s) to think so, though.  
  
Chapter 1: The Deal  
  
5:00 p.m. Entrance of Ryonan High Gym  
  
A figure approached the door of the Ryonan High School gym. He took a minute to look through a notebook in his hands before entering. Yohei had to find the guy quick if anyone ever wanted to find anything. It was already late, but the sooner he found him, the sooner he found out who had done the terrible crime against his late best friend. He stepped forward, into the gym.  
  
"Is anyone named Aida Hikoichi here?" Yohei said as though he had seen a fire, "I need something from him."  
  
Not only did that came out not sounding right, he had just pissed off the team's one-and-only-angry-for-life guy, Koshino.  
  
"What the hell do you want with him?!" Koshino yelled out, "I recognize you! You're one of that redhead's friends. Yohei, right?"  
  
Yohei took a deep breath, calming himself before opening his mouth to speak again.  
  
"I really need to talk to him. It's urgent!" Okay, so maybe he didn't sound as calm as he tried to make himself.  
  
Koshino just seemed to get angrier at the response.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Listen buddy, I just wanna talk to him! Just five minutes! Where is he?"  
  
"Like we're gonna tell you. Now remember this, you mess with one of our team members, you mess with all of us!"  
  
Suddenly, all the starting team members were in a peculiar pose that consisted of all of them looking like the Genyu Force from Dragon Ball Z. Yohei's suspicions were correct, they were on something. Definitely, they were one something. However, his confirmations were destroyed when Uozumi came up behind him, put a hand on one of Yohei's shoulders, and began explaining.  
  
"Kid, allow me to explain," Uozumi took a deep breath and sighed before continuing on, "Ever since we lost the inter-high match with Shohoku, these guys have been practicing as hard as ever. They done good. Since I sometimes visit, us leaving seniors decided to give them a treat for a good job. Ikegami was supposed to bring them apple cider while I brought the food. Somehow, Ikegami ended up bringing them some kind of strong, alcoholic beverage that wakes these guys drunk. I don't even know how they got out of the ropes. 'Don't wanna know, though."  
  
"Ohhhh." Was the only answer Yohei could come up, listening to Uozumi's speech as Sendoh seemed to be running around without a shirt while screaming about dead pineapples, Koshino yelling at everything that looked human to him, and Fukuda attempting break dancing and failing badly at it. The black eye on Uozumi told Yohei that even their ex-captain couldn't stop them at the state they were in. It was five minutes of pure amusement before Yohei remembered what he was here for. That thought was probably the only reason why didn't fall over laughing at the sight.  
  
"Hey," Yohei began, "Where's Hikoichi? The kid with some notebook that always gathers information or something?"  
  
Uozumi paused to think.  
  
"I saw him running towards the bathroom with a few other basketball players. Those guys can't take liquor very well."  
  
Nearly immediately, Yohei left to look for the bathroom. Unfortunately, he was in such a hurry, he forgot to ask Uozumi where it was and got lost. Nothing looked familiar to him at all, and there was absolutely no one to ask directions. That is, until he saw someone at the corner.  
  
"Oy!" yelled Yohei. The person stopped and turned around to see who was calling them. Yohei continued, "Do you know where the bathroom is? I'm looking for someone."  
  
"Yes," the girl said. She smiled sweetly and added, "Go forward to the hall you were before, take a right instead of a left, and you keep going, and you eventually see the boy's bathroom. Don't worry you won't miss it."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Yohei continued running.  
  
*****  
  
Hikoichi did not feel well at all. Ikegami told them that the drink was apple cider. He had no idea it was alcohol. He also thought that the guy next to him didn't notice, either. He was puking like crazy. Well, now he felt a little better, at least enough to get him back to the gym again. And so, he started off towards his destination, until he collided with a boy in a Shohoku uniform.  
  
"Ow!" They both yelled.  
  
"Sorry. Hey! Do you know where the bathroom is?" Yohei asked. Sadly, he had no idea who he just bumped into.  
  
"Oh," said Hikoichi, getting out of his dazed state from the fall and the liquor. "It's right behind me."  
  
"Thanks," Youhei replied, as he was about to go in. However, Hikoichi suddenly recognized that uniform somewhere.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! You're from Shohoku High! What are you doing here? You're definitely not from the basketball team, although you look vaguely familiar."  
  
"I'm just a fan," he replied. A thought suddenly came to him, "Hey, you're not Hikoichi are you?"  
  
Hikoichi looked a bit shocked for the moment but replied, "Uhh, yes. Yes, I am. Why do you a-Mmmph!"  
  
Hikoichi never finished his sentence, because Yohei responded to his answer like a bullet. He grabbed the Ryonan freshman while covering his mouth and dragged him into a conveniently empty classroom in front of where they were talking. Yohei shut the door immediately and turned to face the boy he had shoved on the floor. Hikoichi did not understand what was going on, nor did he want to stay where he was. In an instant, he was up and yelling back at his "kidnapper."  
  
"Waaa! What are you doing, mister?! What are you planning?! I don't underst-Mmph!"  
  
Yohei had once again covered the youth's mouth so he could explain himself.  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet! I have to tell you something, but you have to be quiet!"  
  
Hikoichi nodded and Yohei continued.  
  
"I want to ask you help for something, but-Why don't I just start from the beginning. Listen, I don't want you to yell or freak out at anything I say. I want this to kept quiet. You hear?"  
  
Hikoichi nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm a friend of Hanamichi. You know, Basketto Man, Sakuragi? Yeah, him. You probably recognized me cheering in one of the games. Anyway, something terrible happened. Hanamichi's dead. Somebody killed him, although the police keep on thinking that he killed himself. Those idi-"  
  
Again, Yohei was greeted by more of Hikoichi's annoying voice.  
  
"NANI~! Sakuragi-san is dead! How did it happen-I mean." Hikoichi stopped when he thought about how Yohei might have felt at the moment. A silence lingered in the room for the longest time, and Hikoichi wished for nothing more then the heartbreaking silence to stop. Finally, Yohei broke it.  
  
"It's all right." Said Yohei, "Just let me finish. Anyways, he was killed in the gym late at night. It wasn't until early morning that the basketball team found him."  
  
"But Yohei-san, why are you telling me this?"  
  
Yohei took a deep breath and continued. "Kogure-san, the co-captain, told us when we went to school in the morning. We didn't say a word to each other at all. We avoided each other. I guess being together kept reminding us on who was missing. It was the loneliest day ever for me. After school, I went to Hanamichi's house to check up on his mother. She hardly seen him since she was always working because of the divorce. She gave me a notebook that told me everything. Written by Hanamichi himself. I could hardly believe it. It was a notebook on a promise we made about a year ago. I have to avenge Hanamichi and finish off his last requests. It wasn't suicide, this notebook proved that."  
  
"That doesn't answer why you called me. It doesn't even explain how you know me!"  
  
"I'm getting to that," replied Yohei as he took out the showed Hikoichi the notebook, "By the promise, I have to avenge Hanamichi, but I don't know who it is. I only thought of what I was going to do to the damned murderer, and how to catch him. Finding out who it was another story. That's where you come in. From this notebook, Hanamichi said that you were supposedly the best info-gatherer in Osaka. I want you to use your skills to help me find the bastard. Together, we will be able to find out who dun it. Will you do it?"  
  
Hikoichi thought about it for a long time. If he were to get into this, there was no coming back. He might actually be risking his life. But then again, this could enforce justice on those wrongly murdered. Another thought raced in his head. What if they were after other basketball players, too? A long silence passed before Hikoichi gave his answer.  
  
"I am," began Hikoichi, "very scared. Sakuragi-san wasn't exactly a normal guy, and I don't know what would happen if the person who killed him were to do with us if we were to find him out. I'm not even sure if I would do a good job."  
  
Yohei's expression dismayed as Hikoichi's words struck his ears, but Hikoichi continued on.  
  
"Nevertheless, I will still do it!" answered Hikoichi in a really loud, Genki-voice. Tears were formed into rivers on his face. The story touched him, and he couldn't do anything about it. It felt like he was doing his duty. He will do his very best.  
  
Author End Notes: That turned out to be more of a sillier chapter. Don't worry! There is still much action, mystery, suspense, and all that other stuff you wanted (except romance) in here! (Well, maybe except killing off characters you don't like. Maybe.) Again, I say. I am taking requests on "punishments" to give the murder of Sakuragi. Anyone who wants to avenge Hana-kun, just review in your punishment, and I'll try my best to write it in the story at the end. Hopefully. Oh yeah, the whole "drunk Ryonan" thing actually will serve some kind of significant purpose to the plot. Don't ask how. Just wait. Thank you very much for reviewing and reading. I hope you enjoyed it so far! 


	3. The Bribe

The? Death Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Chapter 2: Bribe  
  
5:30 p.m. Locked classroom of Ryonan High  
  
Yohei smiled. His plan was going according to plan. With Hikoichi working with him, solving the mystery of Hanamichi's death would be easy! Now, all he had to do was think of where to start. Wait a minute. That was what Hikoichi was for! Could he become gotten any stupider?  
  
"Hikoichi, where should we start?"  
  
Hikoichi thought for a second. Yohei's heart bumped inside himself quickly. Faster and faster and faster. Finally, Hikoichi had something.  
  
"You said something about that notebook told you something?" Yohei nodded in response.  
  
"May I look at it?" Hickoichi asked.  
  
Yohei placed the notebook in front of him. He clutched in tightly in his hand. He didn't want Hikoichi to see everything in the notebook. It felt like betraying Hanamichi. So, he compromised.  
  
"Which part did you want to look at?"  
  
"Any part that look suspicious to you. Aything that looks suspicious shouldn't be overlooked." stated Hikoichi. He seemed different somehow, but Yohei couldn't comprehend how. So, Yohei opened the notebook and turned to the page where he had seen the English lettering-the last entry.  
  
"Here," said Yohei while shoving the notebook towards Hikoichi. "Take a look at this entry. I had a hard time reading it, but maybe you can find something."  
  
Hikoichi examined the page carefully with such precision, even his own sister would have been surprised! At last, Hikoichi out the notebook down-the pages still open- and looked at Yohei.  
  
"I didn't understand most of it, but may I ask you a few questions?"  
  
"A-Hai." Yohei responded. Though, he wouldn't know what to understand. What kind of questions would Hikoichi come up with after looking at a notebook for only a few minutes.  
  
"First, Hikoichi asked, "Is this really Sakuragi-san's handwriting?"  
  
"Yes." retorted Yohei. It really was his writing. He was one of the rare people that could miraculously read it.  
  
"Did he always write down, 'but that won't happen anytime soon-" at the end of every entry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Was there anything at all that would lead Sakuragi-san to suicide?"  
  
"There was only that one time when Haruko said that she hated him, but they were as close as ever at that time! She even gave him a belated birthday present!"  
  
"I see. Last question: Do you understand any of these characters. They don't look like any kind of Japanese I've seen. They don't even look Chinese! 'Might be English."  
  
"I never paid much attention to English and neither did Hanamichi. It must be something else, but I highly doubt Hanamichi ever learning anything other than Japanese. And he still has trouble in that subject!"  
  
"So, who can we check to see who would know? There's a chance that it could just be scribbles and knowing Sakuragi-san, it probably is."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't look so much into this. I mean, this is Hanamichi we're talking about!"  
  
"But Yohei-san, this might be the killer's writing! It could be a clue or something!"  
  
"But the writing looks like Hanamichi's!"  
  
"Then let's find someone who would know what the hell this is!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Although Yohei was slightly surprised at the fact that a good-boy like Hikoichi said 'hell,' he still had priorities and unlike other times, he had to stay focused. A weirder silence than all the others passes. This time it was time for Hikoichi only to wait. Yohei had to think, and that must be done now. Who, out of all the people that Hanamichi would know, would know if his best friend could write in a different language? Then, like a sting in the head, was the answer found. It was so obvious! SHE would know, of course. That should have been a no-brainer!  
  
"Let's go to Hanamichi's house, then."Yohei stated. Hikoichi's eyes widened.  
  
"Who would be there? I mean, we can't just go barging into someone's house!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm a good friend to all the people that live and used to live there."  
  
"Who's the person we'll talk to when we get there."  
  
"Hanamichi's mother- Mrs. Sakuragi. She may be a workaolic, but she should still be there. She's a bit sensitive, so you'll have to be careful about what you say. She's also been a bit distressed since the -er-tragedy and her work's probably going overboard at the moment. She's a bit of a mess, you know. An introvert just like her son."  
  
Yohei gulped. Just hearing about her seemed to make him nervous. Yohei hoped that no foul words would be exchanged between the time, and that they would get along all right. He led Hikoichi towards the door, but before he opened it, he was suddenly presented with a fistful of yen in front of his face. Hikoichi was giving him a whole lot o' dough!  
  
"What this for?" Yohei questioned. Why would this guy suddenly give him all this? It's too suspicious. Yohei had had his share of suspicious things, and this was just too much.  
  
"Hush money," Hikoichi replied. "Don't tell anyone about anything involving the Ryonan team accidentally getting drunk. It could lead us to lots of trouble."  
  
Okay, it sounded reasonable. Yohei took the money, shoved it in his pockets, and went off. Hikoichi followed him frantically. Yohei probably went too fast for him. But as the two went off, Yohei couldn't help but have this feeling that someone was watching them. What fact did he forget so easily?  
  
As the two left school, the feeling shook off and both were anxious to meet Mrs. Sakuragi. They were right in front of the tiny house, yet the tiniest house on the block seemed to be the most threatening. All anxious feeling rose even greater and Yohei opened the door.  
  
Author End Notes: Yay! I'm finally done with the 3rd chapter! Don't worry all of you, Sakuragi WILL be avenged! Don't worry either , the only deaths in this story mentioned will be only of Sakuragi males. Remember, I'm still taking torture requests! I'll keep taking them for a long while. And to tell you the truth, they look like cousins to me. Weird. Thank you for the reviews! 


	4. The Interrogation

The Death of Sakuragi Hanamichi  
  
Chapter 3: Interview  
  
(6:05 p.m. Sakuragi Residence)  
  
"Hello?" Yohei said loudly, hoping that they expected person was here. "Auntie, are you here?"  
  
"Yohei? Is that you? Come in! Come in! You don't have to stand out there! You're always welcome in." The voice was a commanding, strong voice with nothing gentle about it except for the fact that it was a woman speaking.  
  
The two boys came in- Hikoichi seemd like he had to control himself from making any outbursts about Sakuragi's house- and went towards the kitchen where the voice was coming from. Apparently, Mrs. Sakuragi knew exactly right when the high school students were coming in because right when they took one step into the kitchen, the lady leaped out of her chair and turned to the two startled boys. She was not expecting Hikoichi, though.  
  
"Hello, Youhei. 'Nice to see you, again. How was the note boo- Oh! Who's this little guy over here?!"  
  
Hikoichi looked like he was going to melt into a puddle of mush, but he then regained his composure. He bowed in a respectable manner and introduced himself.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Sakuragi. Uh, is it okay if we interview yo-Mmk!" Yohei just had to clamp his hand over Hikoichi's stupid, big mouth before he caused more trouble than he should get into. Mrs. S* didn't seen to think so since she just smiled pleasantly and beckoned for both of them to sit.  
  
"No, no. It's all right. You may sit and, I'll answer whatever question you throw at me. I'll need some practice when I go to work in a week."  
  
"Work?"  
  
Yohei elbowed Hikoichi in reply. He grabbed the shorter boy's head angrily as though he was gonna head-butt him for asking such an idiotic question. It was so stupid for him to ask such a question to a mother whose son just died! He was gonna clobber him! Instead, he just gave him a death- glare and stared at his face in such a way that Hikoichi couldn't help but turn into cold jelly.  
  
"Quit asking her about her work..." was all that Yohei had to say to get the younger boy to back off.  
  
Mrs. S seemed to find this highly amusing since she just giggled quite bubbly for a person who's son just died. In fact, it was hard to believe whether or not she really cared.  
  
"It's all right. It's all right." She said reassuringly, "I'd love to talk about something. I haven't had a long talk to people I knew for a long time."  
  
Her face seemed to time travel ten years to the future. The young-looking woman began to look old. Her calming face gave a homey touch to such a modest house. In short, she looked like a mother. A mother, in such a way, that you knew she was missing someone. It was the face of a woman waiting for her lover to come back from a battle in a war fought 20 years ago, a face that carried the wounds of knowledge that a person was lost and gone forever. That was her face.  
  
The three sat at the chairs in front of the table in a triangular formation. Mrs. S was to the right of Hikoichi who was to the right of Yohei who was to the right of Mrs. Sakuragi.  
  
"Okay then" Mrs. S said promptly and professionally, "Let's begin."  
  
"Mrs. S" Yohei replied, "Does Hanamichi know any language other than Japanese?"  
  
"No, there's no way. I would have known immediately. I could sense the knowledge of someone learning a new language a mile away."  
  
"You hardly see him."  
  
"But I can tell. Whether or not I've seen him I would have known."  
  
"Then explain this." Yohei took out the Hanamichi's notebook and pushed it roughly her way. She picked up the notebook carefully like a well-mannered lady and opened it with a presence of poise with one hand.  
  
"It's on the last page," Hikoichi directed. It seemed more like an order that a statement.  
  
She opened it to see what was inside. The queer markings on the side definitely surprised her. It was obvious due to the sudden expression painted on her face was definitely one of shock.  
  
" I see..." she said mysteriously, "I understand now."  
  
"What is it?!" the boys cried out in unison.  
  
"I'm surprised that he actually remembered. It's been such a long time since he last showed any sign of remembering."  
  
"WHAT IS IT?!"the boys said again.  
  
"Boys, it's not serious. It's just Arabic."  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!????????"  
  
Mrs. S just smiled.  
  
"Of course," Mrs. S said serenely, "You honestly didn't think I was completely Japanese did you? I'm actually part Arabic."  
  
It was then that the two boys really took a good look at the victim's mother. How could they not notice the curly, dark brown hair? How did they never notice her round, wide eyes? How did they never think of that shapely nose. If they had paid very much attention to her looks, it was obvious that Mrs. S was not a full-blooded Japanese.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Yohei asked suddenly.  
  
"You never asked," she replied, "I just assumed. It seemed as though I never should have done that."  
  
"So that means," Hikoichi cried out in realization, "that Sakuragi-san is part Arabic!"  
  
"Yup! And that's why you couldn't understand what it was. You see this is a childhood rhyme in a sense. It's actually a bit of a prayer-type thing."  
  
"So why did he write it?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Mrs. S," Yohei said, "Was there anything different about the night before the murder happened?"  
  
"Nothing much. I checked up on him in his room. He was sleeping as usual so I didn't do much. I got myself ready for bed and fell asleep. The only thing was that I had trouble sleeping, because of that stupid neighbor's cat. It was scratching on out house or something, because I could hear it. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well then," Mrs. S said, standing up, "I'm gonna get ready for work tomorrow. You tell me who killed my Hana when you find out. I'm gonna tear them limb through limb until they cry like a little girl."  
  
The two boys got ready to leave before Yohei asked one last question.  
  
"Auntie?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you so different from a few hours ago?"  
  
"I thought what he would say to me if he saw me. I thought he would rather see me smiling than crying. I consider pretending to move on as a last request to him. I'm not over it, and I probably won't until I find out who did it. Do your best. I'm rooting for you."  
  
When they were about to open the front door to leave, she stopped them one more time to request one more thing.  
  
"Come back tomorrow. By then, the reports from the autopsy would come and, I can tell you how he died exactly."  
  
*I'm gonna call her Mrs. S now. It's so much easier this way.  
  
Author's Note: I apologize for the lack of updating. I'm still waiting for torture ideas. Have fun figuring out how dun it.  
  
And before I forget, Gyuumajo: what I meant was that when you mentioned that Hikoichi and Youhei looked, I thought that they looked more like cousins.  
  
Bye for now! 


	5. The confrontation

The Death of Sakuragi Hanamichi

Chapter 4: Confrontation

When Youhei woke up in the morning, he just wanted to go straight back into bed. Then, his father came in with a phone in his hand.

"Here," he said. "It's for you."

It was that blunt statement that caused Youhei to arouse. The statement was sentimental, cajoling almost. It was then that Youhei had begun to realize the change in his father.

His father was normally a self-centered, grouchy man with a pretty face. It was the face that Youhei looked like the most. It also looked much different than Youhei had remembered it to be.

Youhei's father's face was usually cold and didn't think highly of showing his emotions to the world. Ever since Youhei's parents divorced, he didn't see a hint of a smile on his father's face. Even before the divorce, his father strictly kept his emotions to himself. His father's well-kept, black hair would be as much good order as his clothes. To match, he had stern eyes and a dignified chin. Although culmination in the business world was impossible for him, he still tried to look as proper as he could.

Now, however, he looked like a grade school book – easy to read. It seemed, to Youhei, that his father was actually granting him pity. No words can possibly describe an emotionless man handing out pity to his own son. It was a hated, awkward feeling to Youhei, but he accepted it. Nonetheless, he didn't want pity, but vengeance. However, it felt nice that someone was supporting him, one way or the other.

With a weak smile, he accepted the phone and put it against his ear. It was Auntie Sakuragi.

"Hello?"

"Youhei! L-listen, I'll have the report on the autopsy... uh...after school! Meet me at my house with p-people you trust. Y-you'd better get ready for school now."

Then, the phone hung up before Youhei could even try to speak. She seemed to be in a hurry, even though she didn't have to go to work today. But then again, this was Autnie Sakuragi, the ultimate workaholic. Yet, for some strange reason, she seemed to be a bit panicky for some strange reason.

Youhei just shook it off and checked the clock on his room's wall. It read 4:00. Of course, both Autnie Sakuragi and his father had to wake him so early in the morning.

Slowly and groggily, he slowly started to adjust to the morning, completely waking himself up. He spotted a spider at the corner of his ceiling, but decided to leave it alone. He thought it would die up there, by itself, eventually. His room smelt sweaty and stuffy, so Youhei took shorter breaths. He had heard the door of his house close softly; his father left for his low-paying job. He felt the taste of salt from the instant noodles he ate last night for dinner. And as he felt the rough texture of his futon, he got up.

He thought of his five, primary senses. All of them told Youhei that everything was the same as it always was, but his sixth sense known as emotion told him otherwise. That kept telling him something was missing. It told him that nothing will be well again until Hanamichi was avenged.

Youhei then began to get ready for school.

Youhei felt a strange sensation the moment he entered the campus. Perhaps, it was because he was purposely late for school and a PE teacher placed him detention. It didn't matter anyway, because he skipped detention all the time. But throughout his morning classes, he felt this strange feeling as though he was being carefully watched. He just brushed those insecurities aside and focused his mind on the day's lesson.

It was during lunch where Youhei finally met what caused his thoughts of being watched. It started when he couldn't find anyone from the Sakuragi Gundam to eat with. They must be skipping school because of the incident. So, he decided to go eat on the top of the roof. Nobody eats there, because people in gangs would fight over there whenever there was some type of feud. The Sakuragi Gundam was not afraid; they just didn't eat there, because Takamiya refused to climb up the stairs everyday just to eat. He opened up his store-bought bento box and began eating his cheap meal while sitting with his back behind the ledges.

It was a strangely beautiful day. Isolation seemed to make his mind clearer as he began to notice his surroundings. The gym below was empty due to the recent tragedy. Youhei knew Sakuragi's death was a tragedy; he was so sure. A lone cloud in the dark blue sky glided gently, giving Youhei a sense of peace of mind.

A sudden noise cranked the air and disturbed the peaceful serenity. Youhei turned to see who had entered the roof; it was the Sakuragi Gundam.

Youehi had hardly set eyes on any of his friends since the death of his best friend. It was the most awkward situation, seeing as it looking like they were about to jump him. A long pause of silence came forth as they came closer.

Youhei couldn't move. It was hard for him to breathe. Anxiety weighed upon his delicate psyche. His best friend had died, and now, his few friends left had turned on him. Sweat poured down from his hairline. His face betrayed his thoughts, showing every emotion as easily as failing a test.

The hopeful part of Youhei's mind repeatedly wish that the Gundam would suddenly break out into their goofy grins and laugh at him for being so freaked out. But it never came, and Okusu came forward. It was like he became appointed the leader, and therefore, to inform Youhei of Youhei's demotion. They came to glare at each other for a little bit.

"Youhei," Okusu began. "You look as though you don't know what's going on."

Noma stepped up and began speaking as well.

"So how does it feel, Youhei," Noma said. "To be left in the dark without knowing what's going on?"

Youhei shakily became startled to the point of panicking. His eyes widened and he noticeably began to shed sweat. Worst-case scenarios flowed through the river of his mind. He even slightly suspected them of murdering Hanamichi for a few seconds. Why couldn't they be more frank? Must they be so evasive? Okusu stepped forward.

"We saw you sneaking off to Ryonan. We followed you and saw what you were doing. It was nice and all, seeing it's for Hanamichi's sake, but you shouldn't have left us out of it!"

Youhei heard these words as a rude awakening. Because of his, he had come to a realization. The realization was a letter that read about how he ignored his only other friends after his best friend died, because he was too busy feeling horrible about the loss. Takamiya finally came forward.

"Yeah! You and Hanamichi always did stuff without us. "You think you're special or something? We feel bad about Hanamichi, too!"

Youhei couldn't take anymore as his legs gave way and fell onto his knees. He put too hands in front of him, placing them onto the ground. From there, he did something that he hadn't done in a long time. He bowed and said, "_Moushiwake arimasen deshita_."

He thought he was almost going to cry. And Youhei felt the power of a formal, Japanese apology as Takamiya, Noma, and Okusu hoisted him up out of his bow. It seems that they had forgiven him.

"Oh, Youhei." Okusu said, more in a pre-Hanamichi-death tone. "Stop that. You're making us look bad."

"Yup, we forgive you." Noma agreed with a grin.

"Yeah, but we want a part of the action!" Takamiya exclaimed. "We're gonna help find our friend's killer too. Just make sure we get to beat him good."

Youhei nodded and smiled. Seeing the Sakuragi Gundam act like this calmed himself a bit. He also agreed for them to help. But everything was going to fast, and he needed time alone.

"I'll see you guys in class; I have to go somewhere."

Youhei walked away, not exactly knowing where he was going. And when his friends thought he was out of hearing range, he heard them talking.

"Mmm... Youhei seems to be taking it hard."

Youhei heard no more as he closed the door.

To be continued.

I looked it up as a very formal Japanese saying towards superiors. Youhei says it so formal because he feels that bad and unworthy. Poor Youhei, I feel like I'm going torturing everyone in this piece.

Author's Note: Anything OOC will be explained. There is a true reason for it. Well, except for any mistakes in Hanamichi's aquaintances' reaction. Those are just kinda wrong. Also, I don't think suicides were common in Japan during the time this manga was made. Also, "drunk Ryonan" does play a part in the plot, but it has nothing to do with the murder and was more for comic relief put in the wrong time due to bad timing.

Also, I shall finally say that torture requests will stay wanted until the last chapter.

If anyone didn't notice, I have decided to take out the time and places in the beginning of scenes. This is due to the fact that I had to thoroughly rewrite how the mystery would play out. Mr.s S. will finally just be known as Auntie Sakuragi from now on. I should learn not to be lazy. Also, I made it so the time would be irrelevant. Actually, I put in one heck of a bunch of unneeded things that may seem relevant to the story.

The true clues and hints will come up in the next chapters. I have decided to put new twists to make the mystery more exciting and more predictable than it once was. You'll notice I'll be putting the story in a new direction later on. But just because most of the things in present chapters are irrelevant doesn't mean they ALL are.

On a final note, this will not be a series, as I once wanted it to be. Perhaps it will be if I ever had another good thought for it. Until then, this mystery will be all you're getting from me at the moment, Slam Dunk fans.

Anyway, I will write once again when I'm finished with _Thanks for the Chocolate!_ Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
